Rookie The Fox
Appearence Rookie is a Orange fox that is about the hieght of five feet. He more likley wears a redish brown hood, along with a very small arm length brown scarf around his neck. On certain ocations he will wrap the scarf around his head like a bandana if he was in for a challenge or when he's in a aggresive state. Rookie resembles tails alot other than the fact that his fur is a slight darker and he only has one tail. His eye color is a redish scarlet color but will change from time to time depending on his mood. Unlike certain characters he doesnt wear gloves nor shoes. The only thing he wears on his feet are flip flops. Rookie more likley barley shows his hands, he mostly leaves them in his sweater pockets, behind his back or has his arms crossed. He is also 14 in age and level 50, which is pretty strong for a child. Personality Rookies personality resembles a New Yorker type. He is laid back for most of the time and some what of a Jokester. To be blunt, he kind of resembles sans from undertale but more complexed. Rookie is very closed to the friends that he makes, it is even possible that he has a "sister" but the creator hasnt proven that yet. Rookie is very laid back and very close to the friends that he makes. He keeps a very close eye on the friends that he makes, to make sure that he can trust them or not. Rookie happens to spy on people from time to time just to understand on what they do and to examine their attitude. More likley he is like a "bodyguard" but more presistant. If Rookie happens to spot someone hurting or possibly killing one of his friends he will either 1, examine on what is happening and continue watching the attacker until he attacks someone else so he has a good reason to go full aggressive, or 2 jump in and attack to protect his friends. If a character attacks someone and Rookie chooses not to attack but to spy on them, it'll refer the target as "lucky" as Rookie is watching your every move and hopefly waiting for karma to strike back on the target to pay for there sins. The last thing you want to do is to face Rookie when he's angry. Abilitys 'Teleport - '''Rookie is a aura weilding creature. He has the ability to teleport uaing his aura, along with other people but it'll be very tiring and will drain him for a few minutes unless he gets some rest. '''Telekinieses - '''Since Rookie is a aura weilding creature he can control other enemies auras and cause them to lift off of the ground and move around in his command. '''Speed - '''Rookie is a fast apponent. He is about the speed of sonic but a sligth died down, he can dodge mearly every attack unless hes occupied with something else. In other words its possible to hit him if he's Sleeping Focused on another attack Not Paying Attention or Occupied on something else. '''Aura Blast - '''Rookie can summon certain blasters that shoot aura balls at the target, they hurt badley if they hit someone or something. '''Aura Spikes -' Rookie summons a layer of sikes to come shooting out from the ground, penitating the target. It is very painful and impossible to move in if you get stuck in them unless you want to get impailed. Mental States Rookie has many mental states when it comes to something harming his friends. '''Calm - '''Rookie is his usual self and does his usual... things... '''Sinister - '''While in this state Rookie gives the target a warning, simply blows to the head, writing on the walls and sometimes making weird noises when nobody else is around the target. '''Rage - '''While in the rage state, Rookie has officially snapped and is attacking the target with everything he's got, the only creepy side to this is that he gives a crazed smile and twitches of his head. While in his rage state his eyes will light blue with aura along with his hands and he'll levitate off of the ground. Rookie will attack the target with everything. When Rookie is officially aggresive he will summon over 5,000 aura blasters and blast them at the target. If the target is lucky and survives Rookie will then get irritated and repedatly began slamming the target over and over again on the walls, floor and cieling with his telekinieses. If the target surprisingly survives Rookie will then give up and collapse onto the floor out cold from using to much energy. Category:Characters Category:Boys Category:Foxes Category:Sonic Fanon